


Every Hour Has Come to This

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, F/M, Rory the Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Where the Pandorica goes, Rory follows.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Every Hour Has Come to This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri"

Rory had accompanied the Pandorica back to Rome, managing to get himself assigned as its guard. When it was looted by the Franks, he joined in with them, and when it was captured by the Knights Templar, he followed them, too. He became its guard again at the Vatican, then followed it around Europe until London and the Blitz.

At last, it was moved to the National Museum and Rory was hired as night watchman. After a few decades, the people began to blur together – until he spotted familiar red hair. 

For her, two thousand years had been worth it.

THE END


End file.
